Sailor Moon Avatar
by Nalika2431
Summary: The SailorScouts are out of highschool and are in ShadowAcademy with Darien.But something happens and Darien don't have his memory.And not only that but there are evils all intent on taking the SilverCrystalAvatar can the Avatars stop them? please r r
1. Chapter 1

_Sailor Moon Avatars_

_Characters_

_Girls _

_Ami- Sailor Mercury/ Water Bender_

_Raye- Sailor Mars/ Fire Bender_

_Lita- Sailor Jupiter/ Lighting/ Earth Bender_

_Michelle- Sailor Neptune/ Water Bender_

_Serena- Sailor Moon/ Avatar_

_Trista- Sailor Pluto/ Time/ Space Bender_

_Mina- Sailor Venus/ Emotions Bender_

_Amara- Sailor Uranus/ Air Bender_

_Hotaru- Sailor Saturn/ Blood Bender_

_Rini- Sailor Mini Moon/ Shadow Bender/ Avatar_

_Danna- Sailor Earth/ Earth Bender_

_Boys_

_Darien- Tuxedo Mask/ Shadow Bender_

_Kyero- Shadow Mage/ Lighting/ Earth Bender_

_Daren- Dark Blade- Water Bender_

_Jasper- Nightshroud- Emotions Bender_

_Blade- Shadow Blaze/ Fire Bender_

_Peruru(Cecil)- Silver Moon/ Metal Bender_

_Helios(Kain) - Pegasus/ Air Bender_

_Cerio- Dark Moon/ Earth Bender_

_Matthew- Water Bender_

_Kyo- Air Bender_

_Jaden- Blood Bender_

_Wes- Time/ Space Bender_

_Guardians_

_Minako- Mina's Crystal Guardian_

_Suki- Serena's Crystal Guardian_

_Alice- Ami's Crystal Guardian_

_Rayna- Raye's Crystal Guardian_

_Kayla- Lita's Crystal Guardian_

_Gideon- Kayla's lover_

_Caleb- Alice's lover_

_KluYa- Suki's lover/ Dairen's Crystal Guardian_

_Blaze- Rayna's lover_

_Sailor Moon Avatars_

_Chapter One: the Avatars_

_~five years ago~_

_**Dear Dean Andrew,**_

_**My name is Serena Tsukino. I am seventeen years old and I am waiting for my boyfriend to come home. But I have been feeling really strange that Darien, my boyfriend, that something happened to him. I don't know what it is but something's not right. I've talked to my friends Lita, Mina, Raye and Ami, but they just say that it's the fact that Darien's not here and that I just miss him but I don't think that's the case. I know you don't know much about me but if you can please send me a message that Darien is okay I would really appreciate it.**_

_**Sincerely yours **_

_**Serena Tsukino**_

_**P.S. To Darien I am known as Serenity. Thank you.**_

Serena sealed the letter that she had spent all nigh working on. She was careful not to mention that she was Sailor Moon or that Darien was Tuxedo Mask like Luna had told her. She looked at her clock on her wall and saw that it was almost one o'clock in the morning. She knew of course that she would have to wait until the post office opened and that wasn't for another few hours, so she decided that she would get at least a little sleep. But just as she laid the letter on the desk the Crystal that she had found along with Ami and the others started to glow.

"What's going on?!"

_'Princess Serenity it is time that you received the Avatar powers.'_

"Avatar power? What?"

_'I know that this is a lot to handle but do not worry you are not alone. At this time my friends are giving yours their powers. And now it time you got yours.'_

The nest thing Serena knew was that she was in bed and the Crystal was around her neck.

"Okay that was weird." said Serena picking the Crystal up to look at it.

"What was?" asked Luna

"You didn't see that thing came out of here?" Serena asked holding the Crystal up.

"What thing?" asked Luna "I didn't see anything."

_'That is so weird. I know I saw it. Was I dreaming?'_

"Serena your going to be late." said Luna

"Crap!" she shouted jumping out of the bed. She said to herself again how thankful she was that they didn't have to wear uniforms anymore. Once she was dressed Serena called her friends and told them to meet her at the post office that they needed to talk.

So Serena went to the post office and only had to wait a few minuets for her friends to get there.

"Hey Serena!" shouted Raye

"Hey Raye! Hey guys." said Serena "Come on."

"So what's up?" asked Lita as they walked to the school.

"I had a really weird dream last night." said Serena

"You too?" Mina asked stopping suddenly.

"Wait are you saying that both of you had a weird dream too?" asked Raye

"You too, Raye?" asked Lita

"It can't be a coincidence that we all had similar dreams." said Serena

"Serena's right." said Shadow Ami's black and white cat and Luna's brother

"What do you think it is Shadow?" asked Luna

"I don't think these dreams are dreams." said Shadow

"Hey Serena watch out!"

"Huh? Hey Hotaru!"

"Watch out!"

"Huh?" said Serena turning around "Whoa!"

"What was that?!"

"Someone that's after Serena's Avatar Crystal." said Hotaru out of breath

"How did you know?" asked Serena

"Because of this." she said holding up a purple crystal

"So it wasn't a dream?" asked Lita

_'No Lita it wasn't.'_

"Huh? Who are you?"

_'I am Kayla- the Crystal Guardian of the Emerald Earth and Lighting Crystal.'_

"Huh?"

"What's that about?" asked Serena

"I don't get it either." said Raye

"Not now! Quickly Avatars awaken!" shouted Hotaru.

"Whoa!" shouted the five Scouts and suddenly the water around Serena and Ami shot up. The earth around Lita and Serena shook. Both Raye and Serena felt fire in their hands and Mina and Serena's emotions took a surge.

"What just happened?" asked Lita

_'You've become the avatars of your planets.' _said Suki

"And just who are you?" asked Serena

_'I am the Guardian of the Crystal, Suki.'_

"Suki? Of course you showed yourself to me last night!" shouted Serena

_'Yes I did.'_

It was after that Serena and the other Sailor Scouts had finally accessed the Avatar powers. Serena was the Avatar of the Moon which also meant she had control over all other elements as well. Ami was the Avatar of Mercury and could control water and ice. Raye was the Avatar of Mars and had the ability to control fire. Lita was the Jupiter Avatar and could control lighting and earth. And Mina was Venus's Avatar with the power over emotions.

No one had any idea that it would be more than five years before any of them would meet others like them. And Serena had no I idea that it would be more than five years before she saw Darien again.

And now our story begins again

_CHAPTER _

_END_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

_~five years later~_

Princess Serenity also known as Serena was sitting in her last block class before lunch along with her friends and Royal Court Ami, aka Mercury, Raye, aka Mars, Lita, aka Jupiter, and Mina aka Venus at the Shadow Academy. They could hardly believe that as soon as they got there that they would meet up with their old friend Prince Endymion aka Darien. Unfortunately like when he was captured by beryl and when they had no memories of their Sailor powers or histories, he had no memory of Serena or the others at all. But unlike with Beryl Darien wasn't under a spell. According to Danna, Darien's twin sister, he had an accident and had lost his memory.

"But we think it coming back." Danna had said.

_'I hope it comes back soon.'_ thought Serena looking at her engagement ring remembering the promise Darien had made her five years ago.

_'Serena as soon as you graduate from high school we'll meet up here at the academy and we'll be together forever.'_

_ 'Are you serious?' Serena had asked._

_ 'I've done talked to your dad and he said to call them when we were ready.'_

_ 'Oh Darien.' _thought Serena, just then the gold phone that Serena kept on her at all times sent a signal to the others' phones.

"Mister Alester? May I be excused?" asked Serena "I'm not feeling well."

"Very well. Lita Mina, Ami Raye will you please take Miss Tsukino to the infirmary." said Alester with a wink to show that he understood what was going on.

"Yes sir." the four said in unison.

As soon as the Scouts got out of the classroom they all looked at Serena and Raye asked if she was ready to fight if she had to fight Darien again.

"Well I'm going to have to be Raye." said Serena and she walked away.

"Man Serena is really down." said Lita

"Well what did you expect? Darien is her fiancée after all." said Raye

"Lets go you guys." said Mina

And so the five Scouts went to the headmaster's office to see what the problem was this time. They had been fighting for the Shadow Academy for about a year now. It was five years age that they got their Crystal Avatar powers and it was four years later, after they had graduated from high school and came to Shadow Academy in America that they found out there was others like them. One being Ami's twin brother Kyero and Darien's twin sister Danna and brother Daren. That's how Serena found out that Darien lost his memory again. But what none of them knew was that Darien was slowly getting his memory back. Every time Serena had transformed into Sailor Moon Darien had felt his memories come back to him until one day Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask for the first time in years. It was then that he remembered everything. That Serena was the Moon Princess; Serenity and that he was Prince Endymion of the Earth. He knew the Serena was Sailor Moon and his true love. He also knew that it was time for the Shadow Avatar to return to the world. But this time the Avatar wouldn't fight against the other Avatars. He would help them, as he did with the Sailor Scouts.

"KluYa you ready?"

_Anytime you are Darien._

"ONYX CRYSTAL POWER!" shouted Darien

And Darien's form changed. His old armor had formed around him and his sword had become solid black.

"It's good to be back." said Darien.

_Darien lets go. The Crystal Avatars are going to need our help._

"Right."

_CHAPTER_

_END _


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

_THE CRYSTAL WARRIORS_

So Darien ran toward the area he had felt the shadow energy. As soon as he got there he saw that Serena was in a bind and that the other Scouts were on the ground. He knew that Serena would need a lot of help against the enemy she was now facing. So he powered up his attack as Serena started her fire ball attack, but be fore she could launch it the shadow attacked.

"No!" shouted Darien.

"Darien?"

"Actually my name is KluYa, Serena."

"How did you-?"

"I'm Darien's Crystal Guardian and he remembers everything."

"Really?"

"Yes. Serena if you don't mind I could use Suki's help."

"Alright."

"Suki long time no see."

"Same here KluYa. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"HOLY!"  
"DRAIN!"

"Very nice Suki."

"You too KluYa. Let's go."

"Right."

As Serena was healing Ami and the others she asked Darien what was going on. He told Serena that every time she went into Sailor Moon or Crystal he would remember things until finally he remembered everything by turning into Tuxedo Mask.

"So you're back to normal?" asked Serena

"Yes I even remember the promise I made you five years ago. Uh Serena you might want to concentrate." said Darien looking at Raye, who Serena was healing.

"Oh right." said Serena. "There they're all healed."

"You know you're getting really good at that Serena." Said Raye as Serena helped her up.

"Thanks Raye. And look who's here." said Serena

"Well, well hey Darien."

"Hey Raye."

"How?"

"Dan it's a long story."

"And we don't have time for it either." said Serena pointing behind them.

"Serna I don't think that even KluYa or Suki could stop him." said Darien

"We have no choice." said Raye

"We have to transform." said Lita.

"Hm." _'Suki is it time?' _thought Serena

'_Yes it is.' _said Suki.

"Let's go girls. Danna go get the other benders. We're going to need their help."

"Need a hand Sailor Moon?"

"Huh? Who-?"

"Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune!" shouted Lita

"Sailor Pluto! Sailor Saturn!" shouted Serena.

"Actually its Heliodor, Aquamarine, Amethyst, and Diamond." said Amara.

"At least in this form." said Hotaru.

"Cool." said Mina

"So what do you girls say about kicking some butt?" asked Darien

"Let's do it!" said Serena "CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Looks like its time." said Ami "SAPPHIRE POWER!"

"Alright!" shouted Raye "RUBY POWER!"

"Let's kick some butt!" shouted Lita "EMERALD POWER!"

"Let's go!" shouted Mina. "CITRINE POWER!"

"Now let's show them not to mess with the Sailor Scouts or the Crystal Warriors." said Serena

_CHAPTER_

_END_


End file.
